The Attack on Vegeta
This is the 11th episode of the Baby Saga in the Dragon Ball GT series. The original Japanese title is "Yabo kansei!? Nottorareta Bejita". The episode first aired on October 23, 1996. Recap With Gohan and Goten under his power, Baby decides to battle Vegeta and take him over. Meanwhile out in space Goku is worried, but it's not about the Dragon Balls. He's wondering where Baby is hiding at. Back on Earth, Goten has fallen ill. Chi-Chi, Videl, and Gohan are watching over him, but then Baby senses Vegeta and decides to fly off after him. It ends up that Vegeta has been taking Bulla shopping. Bulla has bought a lot of new clothes with Vegeta's money, and she plans on doing a fashion show when she gets home. When two men drive up in a car next to Vegeta and begin flirting with Bulla, Vegeta loses his temper and pulls up beside them. He pulls their steering wheel off the car and makes them fly into the ocean. Further down the road Gohan flies in front of their car. He destroys most of Bulla's clothes, so Vegeta gets out confronting Gohan and sends Bulla to their house in the car. Vegeta realizes that Gohan isn't Gohan, so he confronts Baby. Baby reveals that he is a parasite that the Tuffles created before they were destroyed on Planet Vegeta, and now it's his job to reform the Tuffle race by taking over other bodies. Earth is his first target, but then he plans on spreading to the entire universe. Vegeta also discovers it was his father that destroyed the Tuffle race, so Baby has decided to make Vegeta his number one target for revenge. Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan and begins fighting, and he's winning. Gohan alone is not strong enough to defeat Vegeta, so Baby calls for help. Back at Bulma's place, Goten wakes up. He remembers being on a date, but nothing after that, so he decides to get a drink of water. After the water enters his system, he starts feeling massive pains. It ends up that Baby still controls Goten, so Baby makes Goten fly to assist in the battle. Goten arrives at the battle site and offers Vegeta his help. Vegeta acts the part of the arrogant Saiyan and declines, so Goten flies up to a higher level, and when Vegeta has his back turned, he fires an energy blast that manages to cut Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta realizes that both Goten and Gohan are under Baby's power, so he powers up to full power to knock them out. Just as Vegeta reaches his maximum power, Baby shoots out of Gohan and enters Vegeta's cuts. Vegeta powers down and goes over to make sure Gohan and Goten aren't hurt too much. Then he starts hearing a voice in his head. Baby explains that he has the ability to multiply in one's blood stream, and that he now controls Vegeta. To prove that he stays in one's blood stream afterwards, he has Gohan and Goten join him. Vegeta starts going crazy, but he can't do anything, so Baby promises him death for final revenge after he takes over Earth. Meanwhile Trunks, Giru, Pan, and Goku have reached an icy planet searching for the final Dragon Ball. Goku falls down a hole, and when he comes out he has the Two-Star Dragon Ball. The warriors decide to head for Earth, but what plans will Baby have in store for them? Find out on the next Dragon Ball GT. Trivia * In a flashback, Baby shows how the Saiyans arrived in their Saiyan space pods to destroy the Planet Tuffle. This conflicts with a previous history of the origin of the Saiyans that King Kai told Goku during the Vegeta Saga, where they lived on the planet, together, for a while, before engaging in civil war. Also, it is believed that the Saiyans got their space pods from the Tuffles after they defeated them, rather than using them to get to the Tuffles. However, neither explanation is present in the manga, so they are equal in terms of canon. Category:Baby Saga